godzillafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Troycool
I'll give you rollback, but you'll need to alert me for ban management. --The Lord of Monster IslandLOMI HQI here your cries 16:32, 23 February 2009 (UTC) Hm Just rollback? Im useful for reporting rule breakers, enforcing guidelines, and I am a good editor. Rollback doesnt help me out. Thank you for giving it to me but... There, he's blocked, and here, I'll go ahead and make you an admin. Good luck on here; I'll check in every once in a while. --The Lord of Monster IslandLOMI HQI here your cries 16:27, 27 February 2009 (UTC) Wrong, it was his account. Check the page history. --The Lord of Monster IslandLOMI HQI here your cries 16:27, 6 March 2009 (UTC) Whyd you say it so mad like that? I was just making sure it was the real Gyaos. Better to be safe then sorry. I just didint want him to be mad if it wasnt reallly him. I was just watching out for him Troycool - Mess with the best, Go down like the rest. Im an Admin, message me if you have questions about anything about this site or any kaiju. I will be happy to help. 05:40, 7 March 2009 (UTC) Actually, you can't technically talk mad when you write/type something. In truth, I wasn't, I was merely stating a fact. --The Lord of Monster IslandLOMI HQI here your cries 21:17, 7 March 2009 (UTC) I like how you say you're a good editor ,but then you forget the apostrophe in doesn't. Really smooth. well all right then.... Thanks for the welcome, I hope we can be good friends. Good Good, so we could probably add much more to the Audrey 2 page. ---Godzilla101. A little basic help Could i have some ASAP info? We(Quest04, Mecha-hedorah20122, DestroyahIrisMix#666) need to know how to make a fanon on the site. All right. To make fanon I think you mean like stories and made up monsters right? Well, just make a new article, you can make it whatever you want, a story, a made up monster etc, just make sure to put Fanzilla: in front of your title. Sorry i couldnt answer sooner...I had to do stuff Troycool - Mess with the best, Go down like the rest. Im an Admin, message me if you have questions about anything about this site or any kaiju. I will be happy to help. 05:08, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Yo just droping by to say wats up, im an old admin from here, i was out of commission for awhile due to collage but i'm dropping by to say im back and so you could know who i am. i was the one that started on the ultraman and Hanna-Barbera pages so sup. well im not good with intros so yah haha nice to meet yah. Kaiju-Zilla (Let me Know) 1:05 A.M., 11 May 2009 No, we don't need a website. Just go make a Wikizilla channel on IRC; it's the wikia's chat network. --The Lord of Monster IslandLOMI HQI here your cries 20:25, 30 May 2009 (UTC) hey wats up? sup hey just to let you know were not doing anything fancy just yet but as soon as we do i'll drop by to ask for your help ok XD thanks for the offer Godzilla-Kaiju 09:13, 14 June 2009 (UTC) Re: Hm I disagree. Godzilla killed regular Ghidorah too easily, and Destoroyah was immune to the red breath, but I bet the blue breath would've knocked him outta the park. Re:Re:Re: Hm Yeah, true.......But I'd say the Ultimate Enemy is either Keizer Ghidorah or SpaceGodzilla in Critical Mass. SpaceGhidorah 00:08, 16 June 2009 (UTC) on 2nd Thought i had this crazy idea, how about you can make a poll or a discussion page on what Toho related kaiju (Comics, games, TV series, the works{Ex. Moon Lode}) would go great in the NeoVerse, and maybe just maybe we could convince matt to Continue adding more kaiju after season 3. Godzilla-Kaiju 05:51, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Vandals in a Fanzilla article There is a Fanzilla article called The Kaiju Rankng System that has been under attack by vandals for some time, especially one by the name of The Cookie Monster. A warning or restraining them from editing the article should solve the problem (the only person other than myself that didn't vandalize it was Gojira 1964).--Yapool Seijin 02:32, 23 June 2009 (UTC) Another vandal has made himself known in this page by the name of Trikzilla. What it is The Kaiju Ranking System was originally a chart formed in June of 2007 on the late site of Tohogate. It was made to represent who was inferior to who. Although there is a bunch of fighters from many different places in pop culture, the list is mostly made of fighters used in Fantasy Matches at kaiju sites like Toho Kingdom and Kaiju Phile. Bottom line it shows who is superior and inferior to who and who. --Yapool Seijin 19:09, 26 June 2009 (UTC) Saw it. Saw where you joined my site. Thanks, and yeah, I've been advertising it on YouTube and some other sites I go on. I've made you a mod, and please, see if you can get more users to Come. Thanks! --SpaceGhidorah 19:33, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Question Have you seen the movie, Little Shop of Horrors? I need more information to add with help, and Radogji, or Rajogdi, whatever his name is, keeps putting wrong info. I don't think he saw the movie. Godzilla101. Hey,do u play Monster hunter?If u do,tell me. Jack 555 Sorry Sorry Troycool but I just just wanted to add a "Fan art" to the articles I thought needed it. Sorry if I did anything wrong, and I didn't see much in the articles themseves that needed fixing...but you might want to check out the Utsuno Ikusagami article (not the Neo one). lol this is wat i get for copying and pasting Godzilla-Kaiju 07:46, September 25, 2009 (UTC) as long as your an admin u dont need to ask me about working on them so go right ahead and work on fixing them up just let me do the updates when the new ones come out Godzilla-Kaiju 19:14, September 25, 2009 (UTC) just wanna say hey dude iv been notacing that alot of your edits have spelling mistakes(like that one) so just to let you know,you should other look a couple On the main page for Godzilla(the monster not any of the movies) someone made what I assumed to be a practical joke or vandalism and so I deleted it. It was a random Section heading that said "His Scaly butt" and then under it "His big fat scaly rump can suck it" I don't know what "it" was referring to and I really don't care. I removed it as it seamed random and broke the section about his description in two. lemme know if you know something I don't. What a mess I don't know who's in charge of repairs around here but several of the pages have really badly broken links. They work but they are incorrect by far. For example on the Gigan page, it talks about what he looked like in the millenium series and when you clickt ht link it ,for no reason, takes you to the Mothra page. Why? I don't Know. Also the page says something about a Gontego I believe and that ends up being a link to Monster X aka King Gidorah. I don't know if that's a mistake or not but the article never makes a reference to Gigan or Gontego so I think it's wrong. I hate to hep all this on you. I still learning proper editing techniques and I didn't want to go and screw something up. So if yo have any tips I'll do my best to help. I'm a big fan of the series and Zwant it to have the website it deserves. ps why is there a page for Gamera and Coloverfield? I get why there is a Mothra page and Rodan bt neither Gamera nor Clover ever were in a godzilla movie. Just wondering. Can you help me? Hi. I Read the Godzilla Neo page. it's pretty cool. I thought about, mimicking it, sort of a 2#. it's called Godzilla: Alpha Force. I'm working on the Main page. Since you are an administrator, I thought you could give a bit of a hand with the pages.Thanks! Can you help me? Hi. I Read the Godzilla Neo page. it's pretty cool. I thought about, mimicking it, sort of a 2#. it's called Godzilla: Alpha Force. I'm working on the Main page. Since you are an administrator, I thought you could give a bit of a hand with the pages.Thanks! Right. Wooops, sorry to leave clutter on your talk page! Right, I wasn't thinking of copying Godzilla Neo. I was thinking of creating something SIMIALAR to it. Leaving out Neo ideas such as Gigamass ect. You now how Godzilla Neo has built up a story about each monster, Godzilla, Gigan, Mothra ect. I was thinking of doing the same. But not having the same stories as G Neo. Well, thats most of it. I'll be grateful if you can help. Note:I've also added a few extra monsters. Check out Fanzilla:Ragnarok, Fanzilla:Doomsnake, Fanzilla:AAD and Fanzilla:Black Hole Scorpion. My Kaiju classification Hi, just giving you an update. I've worked out a Kaiju classification system, well here it is: Defence class:These monsters can be whacked over the head a million times, and still carry on fighting. They specilliase in defending themselves. examples:Anguirus, Biolantte. Offence class: If you run into one of these, turn tail and run. All they live for is to blow stuff up! Examples:Kiryu, Ghidorah and Zilla. Speed class: These monster's feet don't touch the ground. They usually run out of a difficult suituation. Examples: Varan, Rodan and Gigan. Special:These monsters don't fit into any of the above. examples: Monster X/Keizer Ghidorah, Mothra. Another update. Just to let you know. First Alpha Force article finished. Is called Fanzilla: Gojirasaurus Giganticus. check it out, if you like. Thanks! Trycool A Favor Just a little request, when this whole Godzilla:Alpha force thing is finished, I'll need a template, like the Template: monsters. I was wondering if yopu could do that for me? help how do you make a fanon? ? What do you think about Godzilla vs. Mechagodzilla & Terror of Mecha godzilla because I think Godzilla vs. Mechagodzilla should be named Terror of Mechagodzilla because Mechagodzilla played a big part and Terror of Mechagodzilla shouled be named Godzilla vs. Tytanasaurus.--TERIDAX 04:57, January 2, 2010 (UTC) can we can we make aarticle about are monster and not be a fanzilla pics on the articles i tired to post a picture on an article but after i save the changes, the picture doesn't show, what happened? altrakriyu NP I just love to help ok then how do i do it? how do you make a poll? a little help how do you make a poll The Roost The Roost Godzilla Neo page is banned can you unbane it ? Kingcmc 20:36, January 24, 2010 (UTC) 2 things how do you post a image i can anymore and how to you make a new poll? waaaaaaaaaaaaa? is wont apperar is what i mean in the edit spot ok here it is it wont let me post the image i put my monster page called spinotherax image in the page but it wont can you try ok thanks type in spinotherax and go on images type in spinotherax youll see a yellow dragon vclick put it in and tell me if it works and if not who cares ok thanks type in spinotherax and go on images type in spinotherax youll see a yellow dragon vclick put it in and tell me if it works and if not who cares try this copy spinotherax right here and then paste it on pics and ya I dn't know how to make neo charater i couldn't post any pics read my stories. hey is mecha angirus here in am now manda unleashed so forget mecha angirus hey dude can u help with the gappa page ?? Dude i just finished editing the gappa page, u mind putting a cool pic of the creature up on the page - my computer isn't letting me do it for some reason :/ Anyway thanks man and just wanna tell u awesome site u got over here :) Imadjafar 13:07, February 20, 2010 (UTC) gfyrthgfyudr how do i change my username.by gogoguy9 Dorkra Picture Make a picture of Dorkra and put it on the page, please.